Don't forget me
by Sakionnelle
Summary: Syaoran est parti depuis six ans, sans adieux, sans explications, sans rien.... mais Sakura ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et compte bien le retrouver!


_Don't forget me_

_Sakura, Syaoran, une longue histoire.......... qui n'a pourtant pas été simple... Une histoire qui à ma façon va se dérouler bien autrement de leur véritable love story...._

Sakura et Syaoran avaient passés leur adolescence ensemble depuis que le jeune chinois était arrivé à Tomoéda à l'âge de 11 ans. Ils étaient bons amis (je tiens à préciser, seulement amis), et Syaoran veillait toujours sur Sakura d'un oeil rassurant. Au début c'est vrai, ils ne s'entendaient pas à merveille mais au bout de trois ans d'éternelles disputes, ils avaient su reconnaître les qualités de chacun et s'en faire un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. Avec Tomoyo et Eriol, ils avaient jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans vécut une amitié sans faille...... Seulement Syaoran savait pertinemment que son devoir de leader le rappellerait à l'ordre... il savait que le Japon n'était qu'une courte étape de sa vie...... Il était reparti comme ça, sans prévenir personne comme si les personnes rencontrées au Japon n'avaient jamais été.... Sakura n'avait pas compris, elle ne savait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami, bien qu'il ai toujours été distant et mystérieux les ai quittés sans raisons. Elle s'était posée la question pendant des mois, des années mais aucune réponses ne semblaient lui convenir. Une seule solution se présentait à elle, le retrouver, le questionner même si la tâche allait s'avérer difficile mais elle allait enfin comprendre pourquoi.......

Une légère brise de printemps caressa les joues de la jeune japonaise. Elle avançait à vélo, le long de l'allée des cerisiers, son éternel sourire sur le visage. 6 ans..... 6 ans étaient passés et la petite Sakura de 16 ans avait beaucoup changée. Du haut de ses 22 ans, elle avait une silhouette magnifique, élancée. Ses cheveux lui tombait mi-dos et ondulait délicatement toujours de cette couleur mielleuse..... Ses yeux révélaient toujours ce petit brin de naïveté qu'elle avait toujours eu mais aussi le courage et la sensibilité dont elle faisait preuve. Elle était devenu une véritable jeune femme très convoitée des garçons. Elle le savait et pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait d'aimer librement l'un d'entre eux.

Elle arriva enfin devant la grande et toujours aussi belle demeure de Tomoyo. Elle sonna et on lui ouvrit. Tomoyo vint à sa rencontre, vêtue d'une large robe bleue dû à son ventre arrondi. Elles se saluèrent et Eriol apparut derrière, un sourire toujours aussi mignon sur son visage d'ange. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup changé, laissant apparaître un corps révélant parfaitement ses formes d'homme. Toutes les japonaises de la ville enviait Tomoyo de l'avoir épousé et Sakura souriait souvent en repensant qu'il lui aurait été inimaginable à l'époque que ces deux là se marient un jour et qu'aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie attendent un enfant.

Après s'être salués, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse et un domestique leur apporta du thé. Sakura soupira de bonheur devant ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui sourirent amicalement. Eriol s'installa près de sa femme et posa sa main sur son ventre. Sakura les regarda émerveillée.

Sakura: Ma petite nièce est choyée on dirait..... elle sera magnifique j'en suis sûr ma Tomoyo....

Tomoyo: c'est gentil Sakura.

Sakura(souriant): je vois d'ici, le regard de son père et la magnifique silhouette de sa mère.......

Tomoyo: toi aussi tu auras des enfants Sakura et je peux te dire qu'il n'y aura pas plus beaux qu'eux.

Sakura eu un léger sourire mélancolique.

Sakura: j'espère....... mais mon prince charmant n'a pas su me trouver....

Eriol: Il saura te trouver.... ne t'en fait pas.....

Sakura se sentit réconforter et bu une gorgée de son thé.

Tomoyo( se passant une main sur le ventre): Et que nous vaut cette visite si urgente de la future marraine?

Sakura reposa sa tasse et les dévisagea longuement.

Sakura: Je vais partir en Chine!

Eriol qui buvait son thé faillit s'étrangler et Tomoyo eu un léger sursaut.

Eriol: Comment?

Sakura: je pars en Chine dans deux jours.

Tomoyo(surprise): tu nous préviens seulement deux jours avant ton départ?

Sakura: je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais....

Eriol: On peut savoir pourquoi tu vas t'aventurer dans un pays que tu ne connais pas?

Sakura: je vais chercher des réponses....

Eriol(soupirant): Sakura!!! on en a déjà parler! ça fait 6 ans qu'il est parti et en plus de cela sans rien dire...... Notre amitié ne comptait pas pour lui... tu dois tourner la page et penser à ton avenir....

Tomoyo: Eriol à raison Saki......

Sakura: Seulement je ne pourrais pas construire un avenir stable en ne sachant pas pourquoi il nous a laissé, pourquoi il ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles....

Eriol(énervé): Les raisons sont pourtant simples!!!!!! ils ne nous aimaient pas réellement, nous n'étions que des copains de passage pour lui et rien de plus!!!

Tomoyo caressa doucement l'épaule de son mari pour le calmer. Celui-ci avait autant souffert que Sakura du départ de Syaoran. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident....... mais il était parti......

Sakura: je.... il faut que je sache....

Eriol(calmé): tu as raison.......tu as pris la décision que je n'aurais jamais réussi à prendre....

Sakura lui sourit légèrement.

Eriol: Mais si tu le retrouves, fait lui bien comprendre que notre amitié n'est plus et qu'il paiera très cher le mal qu'il t'a fait...

Sakura(souriant): je ne manquerais pas de le faire........

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune japonaise se trouvait dans l'aéroport de Tomoéda, une valise à la main. Elle avait revêtu une jupe beige flottant jusqu'au genoux et un chemisier noir laissant un décolleté avantageux dont les hommes qui passaient ne se plaignaient pas. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'écran qui affichait les prochains vols et se rendit vers la porte d'embarcation. Une hôtesse vérifia son billet et Sakura s'installa près du hublot. L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard emportant ses passagers à travers les nuages. Sakura aimait cette vue surplombée de la ville.... à travers les nuages, il lui semblait qu'elle était bien petite. Au bout de quelques heures, une voix annonça l'atterrissage proche de l'appareil. Enfin il se posa. Sakura descendit, soulagée d' être arrivée et après avoir récupérée ses bagages, appela un taxi.

Chauffeur: Où est-ce que je peux vous mener mademoiselle?

Il la dévisageait d'un air " qu'est-ce que t'es bonne, je t'attends dans mon lit ma beauté"

Sakura: Dans le centre s'il vous plaît....

Chauffeur( surpris): Le centre de Hong Kong est grand vous savez.....

Sakura: ah! eh bien..... savez vous où je pourrais trouver un certain Syaoran Li par hasard?

Chauffeur: Mr Li?

Sakura: euh....... Syaoran Li oui....

Chauffeur: l'homme d'affaire?

Sakura: eh bien je ne sais pas.......

Chauffeur: Les seuls Li que je connaissent sont à la tête de presque tous les commerces de cette ville et cela va m'être difficile de les approcher.

Sakura: ah...vous pouvez m'emmener près d'une de leur entreprises s'il vous plaît?

Chauffeur: sans problème mademoiselle!

Il démarra et conduisit la jeune femme à travers l'immense ville de Hong Kong. Sakura la trouva impressionnante. Enfin le taxi la déposa prêt d'un petit restaurant portant l'enseigne " Li" . Sakura l'observa un moment pensant que ce nom était peu original et entra dans le restaurant. Elle s'approcha du comptoir où était dressé un vieil homme qui préparait visiblement les menus pour le déjeuner qui s'approchait.

Sakura: excusez moi.....

Il releva la tête et la dévisagea en souriant.

Vieil homme: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ma jolie demoiselle?

Sakura(souriant): Je cherche Mr Li....

Vieil homme(rigolant légèrement): oh, ma pauvre enfant..... vous n'êtes pas prête de le voir dans ce bar....

Sakura: Pourtant votre restaurant en porte visiblement l'enseigne..

Vieil homme: Ce restaurant appartient bien à la famille Li mais si ils pouvaient prendre le temps de passer dans la totalité des bâtiments qu'ils possèdent eh bien croyez moi......

Sakura: je ne comprends pas.

Vieil homme: Vous êtes japonaise n'est-ce pas?

Sakura acquiesça.

Vieil homme: Les Li représentent aujourd'hui l'une des plus grosse fortune de Chine. Leur bureau se trouve beaucoup plus loin dans le centre mais il vous sera impossible de les approcher. Ils sont surveillés et très souvent occupés par des réunions de finances ou de gestions économiques......

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

Sakura: Donc, si je comprend bien, j'aurais un mal fou à m'approcher de Syaoran Li......

Vieil Homme( murmurant): Surtout Syaoran.......

Il lui sourit et Sakura baissa le regard.

Le vieil homme la dévisagea et lui tendit une carte.

Sakura la lue.

_Koriko kami, restaurant le Li_

Sakura remercia le vieil homme et quitta le restaurant pour s'aventurer dans les rues de Hong Kong. Elle marcha près d'une demi heure avec sa valise avant d'arriver devant l'immense building affichant " _Li' s coopération_" Elle hésita et finalement poussa la grande porte de verre qui menait dans un superbe hall, aux décors luxueux. Elle resta quelques instants en admiration devant la pièce qui s'offrait à elle et se décida enfin à avancer vers le comptoir où se dressait une jeune femme, coiffée d'un chignon et vêtue d'un tailleur noir assez stricte. La japonaise hésita puis s'adressa à la réceptionniste.

Sakura: bonjour

réceptionniste: Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous?

Sakura: eh bien... à vrai dire... j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Syaoran Li.

La réceptionniste haussa les sourcils de surprise et poursuivit d'un ton dur.

réceptionniste: Voyons mademoiselle, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laissez accéder aussi facilement auprès de Mr Li junior, le neveu de Mr Li, la famille la plus réputée de Chine!

Sakura(gênée): euh...

réceptionniste: Vous pensez bien que des mesures de sécurité on été prise lorsqu'on voit le nombre de jeunes femmes prête à se jeter sur Mr Li!

Sakura: écoutez.... je suis japonaise... et je ne savais pas que Syaoran était aussi populaire... vous savez, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai revu mais je suis sûr que si vous m'annoncez à lui, il me laissera le voir.

réceptionniste(de plus en plus dure): Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de retrouvailles vieilles de trente ans mademoiselle. Mr Li est en réunion d'affaires et croyez moi que s'il avait désiré vous revoir avant cela, il vous aurait contacté! Maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais poursuivre mon travail!

Sakura s'excusa rapidement et sortit du bâtiment. Le temps avait radicalement changé et la pluie tombait à verse, pourtant elle décida d'attendre sous ces gouttes. Des heures passèrent avant qu'une brigade de gardes du corps ne sorte entourant deux personnes, visiblement les Li. Sakura se leva des marches où elle s'était assise et essayait d'observer quelque chose malgré ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau et ses cheveux qui se bataillaient autour de son visage lui aussi ruisselant de pluie. Elle vit alors des dizaines de jeunes filles qui traînaient comme elle autour du bâtiment, se jeter sur les gardes du corps qui les repoussèrent violemment. Sakura ne préféra pas s'approcher mais lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler.

Sakura: Syaoran!

Le jeune leader, essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa limousine; pourtant il entendit son prénom. D'un geste instinctif il tourna la tête vers la provenance de l'appel et son regard s'arrêta sur Sakura. Dans le tumulte il réussit à la dévisager mais tout s'arrêta lorsque la limousine disparut emmenant avec elle les deux membres du clan Li. Sakura se laissa alors retomber sur les marches, le regard perdu, la pluie continuant à tomber. Ainsi il l'avait totalement oublié... son regard posé sur elle ne reflétait plus la petit flamme d'autrefois. Il l'avait à peine regardé.... Elle pourtant, il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté de tourner quand elle l'avait vu. Il n'était plus l'adolescent si mignon que toutes les jeunes filles s'empressaient de convoiter mais était bel et bien devenu un homme séduisant, le corps laissant apparaître les formes de l'âge adulte et le visage toujours aussi angélique avec sa tignasse noisette encadrant et batifolant autour de ses yeux.......... ses yeux, son regard....... non, certe il avait beaucoup changé mais son regard était certainement la partie la plus transformée, la japonaise n'y avait pas trouvé ce brin de réconfort, cette touche de profondeur....elle y avait seulement entrevu la haine et l'acharnement. Comme apeurée par l'homme qu'elle venait de voir et qui n'était plus le Syaoran d'autrefois, elle sentit une larme ruisseler le long de sa joue, se mêlant à la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

Après avoir marché quelques heures sous ce temps maussade, La jeune japonaise s'assit sur un banc. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était mais quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un parapluie. Elle redressa la tête vers la personne et eu un léger sourire.

Sakura: Mr Kami?

Le vieil homme lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés sous le parapluie.

Mr Kami: Quel temps n'est-ce pas?

Sakura(mélancolique): oui, la pluie ne cesse de tomber......

Mr Kami: Il me semble que le temps n'est pas le seul à se trouver triste.....

Sakura baissa le regard, évitant celui du vieil homme.

Mr Kami: Syaoran Li n'est plus l'homme qu'il était..... vous avez dû le remarquer...

Sakura ne répondit pas.

Mr Kami: il est devenu l'antithèse de ce qu'il était dans son adolescence.....

Sakura(surprise): vous le connaissiez.......je veux dire... avant?

Mr Kami(souriant légèrement): je suis un vieil ami de la famille Li........ je connais bien Syaoran......enfin, je croyais le connaître....

Sakura: Il.... ne m'a pas reconnu........

Mr Kami: en es-tu certaine?

Sakura(réfléchissant): il m'a regardé mais ce n'était plus le regard qu'il me portait autrefois......... c'était......

Mr Kami: de l'indifférence....

Sakura(étonnée): comment savez-vous?

Mr Kami: parce qu'il me regarde aujourd'hui avec cette même expression.

Sakura baissa à nouveau la tête.

Mr Kami: Ne restez pas ici, venez chez moi, il fera plus chaud et vous ne dérangerez pas....

Sakura: C'est gentil mais........l'hôtel m'ira très bien.

Mr Kami: J'insiste! Venez chez moi! de plus j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer mais nous serions mieux au sec pour en discuter.

Sakura: Merci...... je ne vous connais même pas mais vous êtes si gentil........

Mr Kami: Appelez moi Koriko!

Sakura(honteuse): je ne vous ai même pas dit mon nom........je suis confuse.......je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

Koriko: c'est très joli.......

Sakura lui sourit puis le suivit jusqu'à sa demeure. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande. Juste assez grande pour un couple de personne âgées. Le jardin qui l'entourait était merveilleusement coloré, bien que la pluie ne cessait pas. Koriko invita Sakura à entrer et une douce chaleur provenant de la cheminée flotta autour d'eux. Le vieil homme s'approcha du salon où Sakura le suivit.

Koriko: Je ramène une invitée Hoshira!

L'appelée détourna la tête de ses fourneaux et adressa un immense sourire à la jeune japonaise.

Hoshira: Enchantée mademoiselle, je suis Hoshira Kami, l'épouse de Koriko.

Sakura(s'inclinant): Ravie de vous rencontrer Mme Kami, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

Elles se sourirent et Koriko s'avança.

Koriko: Sakura va rester ici quelques temps...... j'ai quelque chose à lui proposer.

Il adressa un sourire à la japonaise qui semblait légèrement désemparée.

Hoshira: Vous discuterez! mais pas avant d'avoir prit un bon dîner.

Le dîner fut convivial et Sakura se sentit bien. Une fois la table débarrassée, Koriko emmena Sakura dans une pièce qui devait être le bureau du vieil homme. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et d'un signe de la main, invita Sakura à s'asseoir à son tour.

Koriko: je t'ai dit que je tenais à te proposer quelque chose, tu n'es cependant pas obligé d'accepter.

Sakura le fixa, curieuse de savoir la suite.

Koriko: demain, mon restaurant doit fournir le banquet qui est organisé durant la signature d'un contrat entre la famille Li et la famille Oski. Je pourrais te faire rentrer facilement et tu pourras ainsi te faufiler à travers les invités afin d'observer, de discuter, voir même parler avec Syaoran...........

Sakura ne sut quoi dire, elle avait le regard fixe comme si on venait de lui apprendre une nouvelle inespérée.

Koriko: Bien sûr, si tu désir refuser, je comprendrais.....

Sakura(souriant et revenant à la réalité): Bien sûr que non.....je viendrais.....

Koriko: je pensais bien que ma proposition t'intéresserais....

Sakura: Merci, merci infiniment Koriko..........

Lorsque Sakura se coucha, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Syaoran la reconnaîtrais et la regarderait comme il le faisait autrefois.

Il était 19h, quand Koriko rentra chez lui afin de chercher Sakura pour se rendre au banquet. Les serveurs et serveuses étaient déjà sur place, à servir les petits fours. Koriko avança dans la maison et frappa à la porte de Sakura. Ce ne fut pas la japonaise qui ouvrit mais sa femme.

Hoshira: Bonsoir Koriko...... tu vas voir, elle est sublime.....

Elle s'écarta et Sakura apparut, plus que gênée de la situation. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire aux reflets vert, fendue sur le côté et laissant apparaître ses jambes fines et brillantes. La robe ne tenait que par deux bretelles noires très fines et les cheveux de la japonaise tombaient sur ses épaule dans une cascade de boucles plus soyeuses les unes que les autres. Koriko eu une expression de surprise mais celle-ci s'envola vite fait, laissant place au sourire sur son visage.

Sakura: Je ne suis pas bien....hein?

Koriko: tu es magnifiques.........

Hoshira: Un véritable petit ange...

Sakura: Merci, vous êtes adorable!

Koriko: Il est temps d'y aller Sakura.

Elle le suivit, entra dans la voiture du vieux chinois et fixa fermement la route durant tout le trajet afin de calmer son anxiété. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite porte, visiblement réservée au personnel. Les deux personnes y rentrèrent et Koriko se tourna vers Sakura.

Koriko: Suis Makori, elle connais bien les lieux et y est invitée.

Devant Sakura se tenait une femme ravissante, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, des cheveux courts d'un noir pénétrant et des yeux magnifiques d'un bleu plus pale que jamais. Sakura lui adressa un sourire et la suivit. Cette dernière la laissa dans le hall bondé de monde en lui souhaitant bonne chance. La japonaise se sentit soudainement perdue mais elle décida d'avancer, d'observer comme le lui avait conseillé Koriko. Bon nombre des personnes qui se trouvaient là la regardaient. Les femmes chuchotaient sur son passage d'un air menaçant tandis que les hommes lui adressaient de chaleureux sourires et des petites signes de main. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua d'observer. Elle aperçut alors un groupe d'hommes d'affaires, tous chinois mais ne put clairement les distinguer. Elle essaya de s'approcher pour écouter la conversation mais des gardes du corps tournaient autour d'eux. Déçue, elle rebroussa chemin et accepta la coupe de champagne qu'un serveur lui tendit. Elle commença à la boire quand elle vit que les personnes s'agitaient. Tous s'étaient tournés vers les hommes d'affaires qui semblaient avoir terminés leur conversation et qui se faufilaient à travers les invités pour discuter. C'est là que Sakura l'aperçut. Il était resté dans le coin où les chinois se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant. Il se tenait droit, les mains plongés dans les poches de son costume, le regard impassible. Elle le regarda un instant mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait dans sa direction, elle détourna le regard et se recula un peu plus dans la foule. Elle n'osait plus regarder derrière elle, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Un homme assez âgé, la dévisageait. Sakura s'arrêta prise de torpeur.

Vieil homme: Bonsoir mademoiselle! Il me semble ne pas vous connaître!

Sakura: Mr Li! (elle a vu des photos de lui dans toute la ville Oo vive l'originalité de sakio, héhéhé)

Mr Li: oh.... vous me connaissez donc et j'ignore qui vous êtes!

Sakura: c'est que Mr Li est populaire dans la Chine entière!

Mr Li: serais-je indiscret si je vous demandais votre nom?

Sakura(souriant): Sakura Kinomoto...

Mr Li (souriant): un joli nom........vous êtes japonaise n'est-ce pas?

Sakura acquiesça.

Mr Li: je dois vous laisser Mlle Kinomoto, mon devoir m'appelle mais j'ai été ravi de faire la connaissance d'une femme aussi belle et je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons.

Sakura fut surprise par la remarque mais sourit et s'inclina avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne. Elle ne put souffler qu'une voix se fit entendre juste derrière elle.

Voix: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sakura se retourna vivement et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Syaoran se tenait devant elle, les mains toujours dans les poches, le regard provoquant et interrogateur.

Sakura( prenant un air ironique): On se connaît?

Syaoran(froid): Ne fait pas l'innocente!

Sakura(plus sérieuse): Je ne fais pas l'innocente!

Syaoran(froid): répond moi qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sakura(froide): ça ne te regarde pas!

Syaoran(ironique): aurais tu perdu ton air naïf et si gentil....

Sakura s'arrêta quelques instants prise de court, puis poursuivit.

Sakura: alors je dois te remercier parce que c'est grâce à toi..........Syaoran........

Le jeune chinois fronça les sourcils.

Syaoran: Personne ne m'appelle plus comme ça! Li junior, c'est ainsi qu'on m'appelle aujourd'hui et il n'y a d'exception pour personne, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y en a pas pour toi.......... Sakura........

Sakura: Je vois que mon prénom ne t'es pas sorti de la tête! Mais maintenant on m'appelle Kinomoto et il n'y pas d'exception.....

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux.

Syaoran: qu'est-ce que tu fais en Chine?

Sakura(furieuse et sérieuse): d'après toi?

Syaoran: De quoi tu parles?

Sakura: Du jour où tu as quitté Tomoéda.......

Le Chinois la dévisagea alors, n'ajoutant rien à la conversation.

Sakura(énervée): tu as perdu ta langue ou bien est-ce le manque d'arguments qui te pousse au silence!

Syaoran(froid): Écoute moi bien Sakura! Je ne vous avais rien promis! c'est toi et tes idées fleurs bleues d'une amitié à vie, de liens plus forts que tout qui t'ont donnés cette illusion que je resterais à jamais au Japon, que je ne fréquenterait que vous! Ma vie était destinée en Chine! le Japon n'était qu'une infime page du livre qui renferme ma vie!

Sakura ne dit rien, choquée mais surtout blessée par les paroles du chinois. Elle baissa le regard sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux et s'excusa, avant de partir en courant.

Syaoran resta là, le visage impassible ne cherchant nullement à la retenir. Il attrapa une coupe de champagne qu'il bu d'une traite quand une main féminine se balada délicatement dans son cou.

Syaoran: qu'est-ce que tu veux Marue? (le "u" se prononce "ou")

Marue: tu as encore envoyé promener l'une de ses filles qui ignore que tu es déjà fiancé....

Syaoran: ça t'arrange bien n'est-ce pas!

Marue: Ne soit pas aussi froid mon chéri..... tu oublies que nous allons nous marier dans peu de temps.

La jeune chinoise l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna.

Sakura s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment mais Koriko se tenait devant elle, il lui souriait.

Koriko: tu ne t'imaginais pas que ça allait être aussi facile de retrouver le Syaoran d'autrefois......

Sakura: non....je....

Koriko: Montre lui son passé, montre lui que tu as compté pour lui, fait lui comprendre qu'il n'a pas pu et qu'il pourra pas oublier la période qu'il a passé à tes côtés.

Sakura: Il n'y a pas de passé........

Koriko: tu te trompe!

Sakura leva les yeux vers le vieil homme, surprise.

Koriko(souriant): tu oublies que je connaissais très bien Syaoran.....

Le vieil homme s'éloigna alors, un sourire s'affichant toujours sur ses lèvres. Sakura, elle, ne comprenait pas.... qu'avait-il voulu dire par " je connaissais très bien Syaoran".... Elle l'ignorait mais elle saurait... oui un jour elle saurait.

Syaoran Li était rentré chez lui, il se déshabillait devant le miroir et s'arrêta une minute lorsqu'il retira sa chemise. Il observa longuement le petit tatouage qui ornait le haut de son torse et fronça les sourcils comme pour se ramener à une certaine réalité. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et les mains baladeuses de Marue le surprirent quelque peu. Il l'observa à travers le miroir et la vit porter sa main sur son torse et plus particulièrement à l'endroit du tatouage.

Marue: Je me suis toujours demandée ce que pouvais représenté cette fleur de cerisier à tes yeux.......

Syaoran haussa les sourcils surpris et les fronça.

Syaoran: Ce tatouage n'a aucune signification symbolique Marue, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire... ça ne regarde que moi!!

Marue(mesquine): Syao mon chéri nous allons bientôt nous marier, l'aurais-tu oublié?

Syaoran(froid): tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce mariage n'est qu'un arrangement!

Marue: Un arrangement qui ne t'a pourtant pas empêché de me faire l'amour plus d'une fois.....

Syaoran s'approcha d'elle et la regarda plus menaçant que jamais.

Syaoran: Tous les hommes ont leurs pulsions sexuelles Marue, ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils les satisfont par amour.......

Marue voyait bien qu'il se jouait d'elle, elle voyait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas sincèrement mais elle s'en fichait parce que lui faire l'amour la satisfaisait pleinement et ce soir encore elle allait se l'approprier. Elle sourit mesquinement et commença à caresser le jeune chinois qui la regarda impassible. Ne voyant aucune réaction du côté mâle, elle entreprit de l'embrasser sur le torse, lui susurrant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Pour seule réaction il détourna la tête et la repoussa.

Syaoran: Désolé Marue mais ce soir tu ne gagneras pas avec ton stupide jeu de séduction.

Marue: Alors ça y'est, Mr Li junior aura finalement fini par se rebeller contre tout le monde!

Syaoran(la fusillant du regard): ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais du m'opposer à ce mariage......

Il la regarda dégoûté et claqua la porte.

Marue(criant): **Mon pauvre Syaoran, tu reste le toutou de ton oncle!!!!!!!!!!! tu ne peux rien lui refuser et tu le sais!!!!!!!!!!**

Pendant ce temps, Sakura tentait de trouver le sommeil en vain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec Syaoran. Il s'était montré arrogant et froid, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il avait tant changé... On frappa alors à sa porte.

Sakura: oui.

Koriko apparut et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Koriko: tu ne dors pas?

Sakura: non, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, la soirée m'a perturbée je dois dire.

Koriko: Je peux t'avouer quelque chose....?

Sakura acquiesça.

Koriko: Syaoran t'a immédiatement reconnu ce soir, il ne t'a pas oublié Sakura, tu dois bien comprendre ça...

Sakura: Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais de venir en Chine... ça fait 6 ans qu'il nous a quitté et moi je continue de penser à lui alors qu'il est devenu riche, célèbre, séduisant et qu'il n'a surtout pas besoin d'une petite idiote comme moi.

Koriko(souriant): tu me rappelles quelqu'un Sakura et c'est fou ce que vous pouvez vous ressembler...

Sakura écarquilla les yeux surprise et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le vieux chinois poursuivait.

Koriko: Si tu veux revoir Syaoran, rend toi au _Diamant rouge_ ,il s'agit de la discothèque dont il est le gérant, il y est tous les soirs.

Sakura: Je..je croyais que Syaoran et vous n'aviez aucun contacts....

Koriko: en effet je n'en n'ai plus mais j'en ai eu....

Sakura: Je ne sais pas si aller dans cette discothèque changerais quelque chose, Syaoran a changé, il s'est construit une nouvelle vie, sans le japon....

Koriko: Crois moi Sakura, il en a besoin...

Il se leva et embrassa la jeune fille sur le front avant de sortir et de refermer doucement la porte. Sakura laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et soupira avant de fermer les yeux.

La japonaise se réveilla doucement lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent lui réchauffer le visage. Elle s'étira et repoussa la couverture, s'obligeant ainsi à se lever. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fatigués et attrapa ses vêtements. Elle enfila un simple jean et un petit pull marine et se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où Hoshira préparait le petit déjeuner.

Sakura: Bonjour!

Hoshira(souriant): bonjour Sakura, tu as passé une bonne nuit?

Sakura: assez bonne merci....

Elles se sourirent à nouveau et s'installèrent autour d'une tasse de café.

Sakura: Koriko n'est pas là?

Hoshira: Il est parti très tôt pour le restaurant.... ça me fait penser qu'il m'a laissé ce petit mot pour toi.

Sakura prit le morceau de papier et le lu.

_N'oublie pas d'aller faire un tour au Diamant rouge ce soir._

Il était 21h quand Sakura pénétra dans l'enceinte du Diamant rouge, La fréquentation était plutôt jeune et les hommes la regardait malicieusement. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe rouge extrêmement sexy, mettant parfaitement en valeur les formes de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par une pince laissant quelques mèches retombées autour de son visage. Elle avança parmi la foule, jetant des regards aux alentours et se laissa finalement emportée comme tous les autres par la musique techno et par le jeu de lumière. Elle s'approcha du bar pour mieux observé et commanda une boisson. Les minutes passèrent et comme pour oublier le pourquoi de sa venue, Sakura buvait toujours plus. La musique l'entraîna alors sur la piste et plus particulièrement sur la table où quelques jeunes filles désirantes s'essayaient à danser. La japonaise bougeait au rythme endiablé du son et les hommes présents ne s'en plaignaient pas, la dévorant des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau situé à l'étage supérieur, Syaoran Li était plongé dans ses papiers. Il soupira se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il réfléchissait quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à l'un de ses gardes du corps.

Garde: Excusez moi de vous dérangez monsieur Li junior mais il y a du remue ménage en bas.... une jeune fille qui danse mais je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas déplaisante, bien au contraire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je pensais que ça pourrais vous intéresser pour vous aider à choisir vos danseuses.

Syaoran acquiesça et se leva avant d'appuyer sur un minuscule bouton rouge qui ouvrit un petit volet donnant directement sur la piste de danse. Il observa la scène et ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il reconnut la personne.

Syaoran: Allez la chercher tout de suite!

Le garde s'exécuta et descendit tandis que Syaoran regardait froidement la japonaise.

On frappa à son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Le garde entra, Sakura derrière lui. Elle s'avança et fixa Syaoran.

Syaoran: Laissez nous s'il vous plaît.

le garde disparut derrière la porte laissant seul à seul les deux connaissances.

Syaoran(froid): qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici? tu me poursuis ou quoi?

Sakura(prenant le même ton): Pourquoi? c'est interdit d'aller danser?

Syaoran: Parce que tu appelles ça danser???? bouger tes fesses devant ces mecs affamés oui!

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

Sakura: Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire??? et d'abord pourquoi tu m'a fait appeler ici?

Syaoran se leva et se posta face à elle, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il la dévisagea le regard meurtrier.

Syaoran: Tu peux bouger ton cul où tu veux mais pas ici!

Sakura: et pourquoi....? les autres filles ne se gênent pas non plus.....

Syaoran(la fixant dans les yeux): Ici c'est moi qui décide! je décide donc de qui je veux ou non voir danser.

Sakura se sentit faiblir face au chinois.

Syaoran(mesquin): Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es ici......... mon fric c'est ça? tu as appris que j'étais devenu riche et célèbre alors tu t'es dis que tu pourrais tenter le coup... non?

Sakura le regarda, répugnée et le gifla violemment.

Sakura: Comment tu peux dire ça........ tu me dégoûte........

Syaoran releva la tête et détourna le regard.

Sakura: j'ai connu un garçon autrefois qui était mon meilleur ami, auquel je tenais plus que tout et qui veillais sur moi mais il n'existe plus.... maintenant j'en suis bel et bien convaincue.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regarde haineux et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Syaoran fixa la cloison et la frappa de toute ses forces avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

Sakura parcourait le diamant rouge, furieuse et au bord des larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Syaoran ai pu agir de la sorte avec elle. Comment osait-il prétendre qu'elle le voulait pour son argent. Elle parcourut les derniers mètres plus furibonde que jamais quand elle rentra dans une personne. Elle releva la tête et s'excusa rapidement, ne remarquant pas la personne présente.

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolé...

Voix: Ne vous inquiétez pas mlle Kinomoto, il n'y a aucun mal...

La personne souriait et Sakura changea radicalement d'expression en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Mr Li.

Sakura: Oh... Mr Li, pardonnez moi je ne vous avais pas reconnu... veuillez encore m'excuser..

Mr Li(souriant): Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal...

Sakura lui rendit son sourire malgré ses yeux rougis.

Mr Li: Vous avez pleuré on dirait.... Une femme aussi jolie que vous n'a pas le droit d'être aussi triste, c'est inhumain de vous faire pleurer...

Sakura sourit, touchée par les paroles de l'homme.

Mr Li: Je crois avoir quelque chose pour redonner le sourire à une si belle femme, que diriez vous de vous joindre à nous demain soir pour dîner?

Sakura: Me joindre à vous...? je ne sais pas si...?

Mr Li: Si quoi? c'est un petit repas familial et amical, je serais ravi de vous avoir à ma table pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Sakura: Votre invitation me touche beaucoup....

Mr Li: eh bien acceptez là...

Sakura hocha la tête signe qu'elle acceptait.

Mr Li: Bien, je préviendrais de votre arrivée, nous serons au restaurant " le palace" (désole pour l'originalité encore une fois), venez accompagnée si vous le désirez...

Sakura: merci beaucoup Mr Li.

Mr Li: Je vous assure que c'est un réel plaisir... je vous dis donc à demain soir mlle Kinomoto..

Sakura: oui, à demain soir.

Sakura resta quelques instants planté à l'entrée du bâtiment, alors que le chinois s'éloignait. Elle devait être en plein rêve, ou plutôt en plein cauchemar, elle venait de se mettre définitivement en mauvais terme avec Syaoran et elle trouvait le moyen de se faire inviter par son oncle à une soirée au cours de laquelle, Syaoran était sûr d'être. Perdue et complètement désemparée, elle prit la route de chez Koriko. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et les braises dans la cheminée s'éteignaient petit à petit. La japonaise se dirigea vers sa chambre et dans un silence des plus complet, se coucha.

Sakura émergea vers 9h. Elle pointa son nez dans la cuisine et tomba face à face avec une Hoshira tout sourire.

Hoshira: Bonjour sakura! bien dormi?

Sakura(souriant légèrement): ça peut aller merci...

Hoshira: tu n'as pas très bonne mine.... ta soirée ne s'est pas bien passée?

Sakura: si, très bien...

Elle mentait très mal, Hoshira le savait mais cette dernière savait aussi que son mari serait beaucoup plus convaincant qu'elle pour lui faire avouer.

Koriko travaillait déjà et Sakura ne le vit pas de la matinée. Vers 16h il revint du restaurant. Il salua les deux femmes et entama la conversation.

Koriko: Alors comment s'est passée ta soirée Sakura?

La japonaise dévisagea Hoshira, gênée de lui avoir mentit quelques heures plus tôt mais la chinoise lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Sakura: je me suis disputée avec Syaoran...

Koriko: c'est un bon début.

Sakura: comment?

Koriko: au moins il y a eu confrontation...

Sakura ne répliqua pas. Un silence se fit mais la japonaise le brisa aussitôt.

Sakura: j'ai aussi croisée Mr Li, l'oncle de Syaoran...

Koriko fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Sakura: il m'a convié à un repas ce soir... au Palace...

Koriko afficha un air surpris mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement.

Koriko: hum.... je vois..

Sakura: j'ai accepté mais je ne sais pas si......

Koriko: tu as très bien fait.....

Sakura: le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule mais je ne connais personne ici alors......

Koriko: Xantaï sera heureux de t'accompagner.

Sakura: Xantaï?

Koriko(souriant): mon neveu! c'est un charmant jeune homme, il vient tout juste de fêter ses 23 ans.

Sakura: oh!

Koriko: je vais l'appeler.... il sera ravie et l'occasion de revoir Syaoran ne le poussera pas à refuser.

Sakura(étonnée): Syaoran et Xantaï se connaissent?

Koriko: oh que oui..... ils s'entendaient à merveille... avant que Syaoran ne change complètement. Depuis ils ne se sont pas vraiment revus mais je suis sûr que cette soirée sera une excellente opportunité pour renouer les liens.

Koriko appela son neveu, ce dernier accepta vivement et Sakura s'en trouva ravie. Il était près de 19h quand Xantaï frappa chez son oncle.

Koriko: Bonsoir Xantaï! je suis content de te voir...

Xantaï: moi aussi mon oncle!

Sakura arriva alors, elle portait une petite jupe noir ni trop ni pas assez sexy et un petit chemisier rouge mettant parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine. Elle était très jolie et Xantaï ne manqua pas de le voir. Il la regardait les yeux exorbités.

Sakura: bonsoir..

Xantaï: euh... bonsoir..

Ils se serrèrent la main(lol et oui pas de bises mé le pauvre Xantaï ne sait plus où il en est après avoir vu Sakura) et se sourirent.

Koriko: Bien, je crois pouvoir vous laisser... passez une bonne soirée mes enfants..

Il s'éloigna et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la demeure sans aucun mots trop gênés pour se parler.

Finalement la discussion débuta dans la voiture alors qu'il se rendait au palace.

Xantaï: alors comme ça tu es japonaise et tu as rencontré mon oncle en venant ici....

Sakura: oui c'est bien ça..

Xantaï: et comment connais-tu la famille Li? tu possèdes une quelconque parenté avec eux?

Sakura: eh bien.... pas exactement....

Xantaï: ça te gêne de m'en parler?

Sakura: non bien sûr que non......

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Sakura:.... je connaissais très bien Syaoran dans mon adolescence.

Xantaï: oh.... je le connaissais bien également étant plus jeune mais après son voyage au Japon nos liens se sont détériorés et ça va faire bientôt trois ans que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole.

Sakura(surprise): Après son voyage au Japon tu dis?

Xantaï: hum... je ne sais pas ce qui s'y est passé mais il en est revenu métamorphosé...

Sakura baissa le regard; alors Syaoran avait à ce point changé dès son départ du Japon.

Xantaï: Mais j'y pense, tu es japonaise.... et tu viens de me dire que tu connaissais bien Syaoran durant votre adolescence.... alors il y a forcément un lien entre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sakura le coupa.

Sakura: je crois que nous sommes arrivés.

le jeune chinois tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et sourit.

Xantaï: Effectivement.. nous y sommes.

Il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit à Sakura, lui sourit et enfin s'avança vers les marches du somptueux restaurant au bras de sa cavalière. Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans le hall du restaurant; un serveur s'occupa de leurs manteaux et ils s'engagèrent parmis les tables afin de repérer la famille Li. Sakura l'aperçut tout de suite, Syaoran était là lui aussi mais elle s'en doutait fortement. Il était comme à ses habitudes depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, le visage impassible, sec et froid. Le bras de Xantaï qui avançait la tira de ses pensées et la força à poursuivre son chemin. L'oncle de Syaoran les vit et eut un immense sourire lorsqu'il dévisagea Sakura. Galant, il lui baisa la main avant de la contempler.

Mr Li: Mlle Kinomoto vous êtes tout simplement..... sublime..

Sakura lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de s'incliner légèrement.

Mr Li: tiens tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu Xantaï.... Mlle Kinomoto te connais plutôt bien apparemment...

En entendant le prénom de Xantaï, Syaoran détourna violemment la tête et s'arrêta en le voyant et qui plus est, accompagné de Sakura.

Xantaï: oh Shono (et oui c le prénom de l'oncle de Syaoran, avouez que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination) c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu.

Mr Li: j'ai cru comprendre que Syaoran avait beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps à te consacrer, j'en ai été désolé mais vous aller pouvoir vous rattraper ce soir...!

Xantaï (souriant): oui je l'espère bien.

Shono les invita à rejoindre le reste des invités à table. Autour de celle-si se tenait encore trois personnes, Sakura reconnu bien évidemment Syaoran mais les deux femmes qui l'entourait lui était encore inconnues.

Mr Li (ou Shono): Mlle Kinomoto, je vous présente ma femme Nishi ainsi que mon neveu dont vous avez certainement entendu parler..., Syaoran et enfin Marue, la fiancée de Syaoran....

Sakura eut un énorme choc lorsqu'il prononça les mots.... "fiancée"... "Syaoran".... mais son visage n'exprima pas sa surprise.

Shono: Xantaï je crois que tu connais déjà tout le monde.... ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir mon garçon...

Xantaï: je suis ravi aussi!!

Sakura et Xantaï finirent pas s'installer et commander leur dîner. Elle se retrouva face à Syaoran ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires. Xantaï quant à lui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau parmis cette famille si importante en Chine.

Nishi: Si je m'attendais à te revoir ici, Xantaï...... quelle surprise!!

Xantaï: oui je dois dire que mes rencontres avec Syaoran n'ont pas été très nombreuses ces derniers temps.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le concerné mais il ne sembla pas prêté attention à ces regards et ne répondit pas.

Shono: ça fait longtemps que toi et Mlle Kinomoto vous connaissez?

Sakura fixa son voisin de table, inquiète.

Xantaï: et bien depuis qu'elle est arrivée en Chine.... Elle est venue déjeuner chez mon oncle et nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous avons aussitôt sympathisés.

Sakura: oui et vu que vous m'aviez autorisée à venir accompagnée, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Xantaï..

Shono: je n'en suis que plus ravi, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Xantaï.

Ils se sourirent tandis que Sakura jetait un regard timide vers Syaoran. Ce dernier la fixait également et le regard du chinois lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas gobé une miette de leur histoire. Sakura détourna enfin son regard, méprisant Syaoran. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la femme aux côtés du Chinois. Sakura la trouva divinement belle. Effectivement, Marue était une femme magnifique; elle avait de longs cheveux bruns encadrant un visage à la fois angélique et maléfique, des yeux bruns nuits et une silhouette tout aussi élancée que celle des plus grands mannequins. Sakura l'observait attentivement lorsque la jeune chinoise tourna son regard vers elle. Sakura détourna aussitôt ses yeux, effrayée par le regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer. La japonaise ne s'en remettait pas, comment Syaoran avait-il put se fiancer avec elle, elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Le repas se déroula plutôt dans la bonne humeur, Sakura se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec cette famille si convoitée en ce pays. Syaoran prenait très peu part à la conversation, il ne lâchait pas Sakura du regard même si la façon de la regardé n'était pas des plus amicales. Il ne passa pas inaperçu, surtout auprès de Marue et de Xantaï. La chinoise comprit bien vite que Syaoran avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait chez cette japonaise.

Finalement le repas toucha à sa fin et, une fois le dessert servi, des violons jouèrent, donnant une ambiance musicale au restaurant. Shono invite sa femme à danser.

Shono: Amusez vous donc! profitez de cette musique pour danser!

Sakura et Syaoran se dévisagèrent sans s'en rendre compte mais Marue attrapa vite fait son fiancé et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Marue: Dit moi mon chéri...... j'ai comme l'impression que tu connais cette petite japonaise..... je me trompe?

Syaoran(fronçant les sourcils): qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Marue(froide): tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard!

Syaoran: tu racontes toujours autant de salades à ce que je vois...

Marue: ce n'était peut-être pas de la tendresse que tu lui adressais mais quelque chose passait entre vous.... tu en connais plus sur elle que tu ne le prétends.

Le chinois soupira. Pendant ce temps Xantaï s'adressa à Sakura.

Xantaï: La famille Li n'est apparemment pas au courant que tu connais Syaoran......

Sakura baissa la tête.

Sakura: non.... il n'a jamais du parler de moi à sa famille et j'aurais été étonnée du contraire....

Xantaï: De toute façon, il nous a évité tout les deux ce soir...

Sakura: Oui.... Syaoran a changé, ce n'est plus le même et cette facette de sa personnalité ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle le fixait avec froideur et Xantaï comprit.

Xantaï: serais-tu amoureuse de lui par hasard....?

Sakura se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, puis elle baissa le regard.

Sakura: Syaoran et moi étions de bons amis..... ce n'est que lorsqu'il est parti, un jour, sans rien dire que j'ai compris à quel point je tenais à lui. Les mois passaient, puis les années mais je ne me sentais pas heureuse..... il me manquait et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas seulement un manque amical que j'éprouvais... j'étais tout simplement amoureuse de lui, j'avais besoin de lui pour vivre.... alors j'ai décidé de venir lui demandé des explications sur son départ, c'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui. Je comptais par la même occasion lui avoué mon amour si je voyais que j'en avais la possibilité mais.....

Les yeux de la japonaise s'assombrirent.

Sakura: mais lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'ai découvert un Syaoran que je ne connaissais pas... froid, arrogant... non, je n'étais sûrement pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme ça. Le Syaoran d'aujourd'hui n'est pas l'homme que j'aime....

Xantaï l'observa un instant et se mit à réfléchir.

Xantaï(sérieux): ce n'est pas l'homme que tu aimes tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas Syaoran.... il se cache sous cette personnalité mais ce n'est pas lui... je le sais... et je sais aussi comment faire revenir le Syaoran que l'on affectionne tous les deux tant.

Sakura le regarda surprise mais il ne lui répondit pas, lui adressant tout juste un sourire. Le chinois s'éloigna vers la piste de danse et Sakura le vit s'approcher du couple, Syaoran/Marue.

Xantaï: tu permet que je t'emprunte ta cavalière....

Syaoran le dévisagea surpris. Xantaï, voyant la réaction de son ancien ami tourna la tête vers Sakura, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Syaoran fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de donner la main de Marue à Xantaï. La chinoise n'apprécia guère ce changement de cavalier et lança un regard noir à Xantaï qui souriait toujours. Pendant ce temps, Syaoran s'approcha de Sakura qui était restée seule près de la table. Elle le toisa un instant du regard mais lorsque le vert émeraude rencontra le brun chocolat, elle préféra détourner la tête.

Syaoran: tu me fuies...?

Sakura ne répondit rien repensant à leur dispute au diamant rouge.

Syaoran: je vois..... tu refuses de m'adresser la parole.. c'est normal après tout.....

Sakura, entendant ces mots, tourna légèrement son visage vers lui.

Syaoran: j'ai amplement mérité la gifle que tu m'as donné......

Le cœur de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour, elle rêvait ou il était en train de s'excuser.

Syaoran: je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça.... que tu étais là pour mon argent, j'ai agit stupidement...

Sakura( touchée mais toujours froide): A quoi joues-tu Syaoran....?

Syaoran: à quoi je joue?

Sakura: Oui à quoi joues-tu... tu es froid, distant, mesquin, antipathique avec tout le monde et là..... tu me présentes des excuses... j'avoue que je ne comprend pas ce changement d'attitude.

Le chinois fronça les sourcils, reprenant son air froid. Il s'apprêta à s'en aller quand il se retourna, attrapa vivement Sakura par le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Sakura: hey....!!

Il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Comme envoûtée par le regard que lui lançait le chinois, elle baissa sa garde et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras pour une danse. Elle se sentit perdue, elle sentait la chaleur du jeune homme contre elle, de plus il lui avait semblé que le regard qu'il lui avait adressé était semblable à celui d'autrefois. Contre lui elle se sentait comme une gamine . Il la regarda alors, toujours de cette douceur dont il faisait preuve depuis peu.

Syaoran: tu es très belle.....

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir légèrement.

Syaoran: Je ne te l'avais pas encore dis depuis que tu es en Chine mais tu es magnifique, tu es devenue une femme délicieuse.

Sakura ne savait plus du tout comment réagir, pourquoi ce changement de comportement soudain.

Syaoran: Xantaï et toi..... vous... enfin..

Sakura: nous ne sommes pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Syaoran: je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais...

Sakura: ça ne fait que très peu de temps...

Syaoran: tu as bien fait de me gifler hier..... j'ai compris à quel point mon attitude était plus qu'idiote.. montrer ce côté de ma personnalité ne me faisait pas avancer... je me suis enfoui sous cette carapace et ........ tout le monde en à payer les frais, et toi y compris.

Sakura: j'aimerais seulement savoir une chose....

Syaoran: je t'écoute.

Sakura: Pourquoi nous as tu laissé il y a 6 ans et surtout pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dis?

Syaoran la fixa et se tu.

Sakura: répond....

Le chinois détourna le regard sans donner la moindre explication.

Sakura(au bord des larmes): Pourquoi?? répond moi Syaoran.....

Il la regarda, elle pleurait, il détestait ça. Il voulut porter sa main sur la joue de la japonaise mais au contact de celle-ci, elle se détourna et se détacha de l'étreinte du jeune homme avant de partir en courant. Xantaï, non loin de là assista à la scène et soupira, lassé par l'attitude de Syaoran. Quant à Marue, elle fixait son fiancé avec rage, elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et le fixa durement.

Marue: à quoi tu joues avec cette pimbêche???

Syaoran la regarda, puis écœuré par l'attitude de sa soi disant fiancée, s'éloigna. Sakura, elle, pleurait en silence sur les marches du restaurant. Xantaï la vit, recroquevillée sur elle même et s'assit à ses côtés, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Sakura: Je.... je ne le cerne plus.... il avait changé... c'était presque comme avant mais.. mais quand je lui ai posé la question......il...

Xantaï: il n'a pas répondu....

Sakura acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Xantaï comprit parfaitement et comme pour la réconforter, l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête. De la porte du restaurant, Syaoran observait la scène; il baissa la tête et s'éclipsa dans le hall. La japonaise avait essayé tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes devant l'oncle de Syaoran et sa femme mais les deux personnes n'avaient pas oser poser trop de questions. La japonaise les avaient remercier de la soirée qu'ils leur avaient offert et les salua. Xantaï fit de même avant de raccompagner Sakura chez son oncle. Il était près de 2h du matin.

Xantaï: tache de ne pas trop penser à Syaoran....

Sakura(baissant le regard): ça va être difficile..

le chinois vit bien que la japonaise avait les larmes aux yeux bien qu'elle essayait de sourire.

Sakura: bonne nuit Xantaï..

Xantaï: bonne nuit.....

Il lui sourit et s'en alla, laissant la japonaise complètement déboussolée.

Sakura se douchait. Koriko et Hoshira dormait déjà depuis longtemps mais elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de se coucher... trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'elle puisse arriver à fermer l'oeil.

Pendant ce temps, Syaoran rentrait du restaurant avec sa famille et sa fiancée. Marue n'avait pas cessée de le fixer durement sur tout le trajet. Cette dernière semblait bien décider à éclaircir le mystère qui planait autour de son fiancé et de cette japonaise. La famille Li arriva à destination et Syaoran monta aussitôt dans sa chambre espérant échapper aux griffes de Marue. Mais c'était bien mal la connaître... la chinoise se précipita dans les escaliers et poussa la porte des appartements de Syaoran avant qu'il ne s'enferme de lui même. Le chinois l'attendait derrière la porte, un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Syaoran: tu désires quelque chose chérie?

Marue (furieuse): Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Syaoran!!

Syaoran (souriant toujours): tu es tellement belle quand tu es en colère.

La chinoise ne put en supporter davantage et gifla violemment le leader.

Marue: ne me traite pas comme ça!

Le chinois releva la tête, les yeux plus noirs que jamais.

Marue: qui est cette japonaise???????

Syaoran: alors c'est ça qui t'intéresse... savoir qui est cette japonaise..... pourquoi? tu es jalouse?

Marue: nous sommes fiancés Syaoran et je ne tolère pas que tu fréquentes une autre fille!!

Syaoran: qui te dis que je la fréquente?

Marue: Ne me prend pas pour une idiote!! je t'ai vu danser avec elle.... le regard que tu lui portais...

le chinois fronça les sourcils.

Marue: tu connais cette fille! j'en suis persuadée.....

Syaoran se tût et se tourna dos à la jeune fille.

Marue: je veux savoir!!!!!

Syaoran: d'accord, Sakura et moi nous connaissons....

Marue: depuis quand est-ce que tu me trompes avec cette putain? et en plus de cela dans le dos de ton oncle.... il va beaucoup rire quand je lui annoncerais que son très cher descendant trompe sa fiancée.

Syaoran: tu vas être déçue Marue mais je ne couche pas avec elle... Sakura est une connaissance d'enfance et rien de plus.....

le jeune homme souriait victorieusement tandis que Marue fronçait les sourcils.

Marue: elle n'a pas été une simple connaissance à tes yeux, je le sais... , je l'ai vu....., et tu sais quoi mon cher Syao, tu es toujours fou amoureux de cette sale japonaise....

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Marue d'afficher un sourire de victoire.

Syaoran: Dans quel délire te perds tu Marue?

Marue: je ne me perd dans aucun délire.... et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... d'ailleurs je vais te prouver que cette Sakura est encore en toi...

La chinoise s'approcha dangereusement de Syaoran qui la fixa surpris. La jeune fille lui appuya fortement sur le torse.

Marue: Parce que tu vois..... je sais parfaitement aujourd'hui que Sakura signifie fleur de cerisier.... et ce n'est certainement pas un hasard si tu en portes la marque.... n'est ce pas?

Au même moment elle ouvrit violemment la chemise du chinois, un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. De son ongle elle contourna le tatouage, s'arrêtant enfin dessus pour griffer violemment le chinois...

Syaoran serra les dents et attrapa violemment la chinoise par le poignet.

Syaoran: tu es complètement folle...... le pouvoir et l'argent te rendent pathétique....

Il la lâcha enfin, s'éclipsant par la porte. Il entendit juste la chinoise lui crier une dernière chose

Marue( criant): c'est ça! va retrouver ta fleur de cerisier!!!!! mais tu en paieras le prix.... et il sera élevé crois moi!!!!

Syaoran sortit violemment de chez lui, portant sa main sur sa blessure, heureusement juste superficielle. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula comme un démené jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant une petite maisonnette. Il descendit de la voiture et claqua doucement sa porte, observant attentivement la porte d'entrée. Il s'avança et se tint devant cette porte... hésitant à frapper à cause de l'heure tardive. Il allait repartir mais l'envie le poussa à cogner contre la porte. Cette dernière mit bien au moins 3 minutes avant de s'ouvrir. Le vieil homme qui se tenait face à Syaoran le dévisagea, fatigué mais souriant.

Syaoran: bonsoir... Koriko... désolé de vous déranger à cette heure toi et Hoshira mais....

Koriko: mais tu voudrais savoir si Sakura est disponible c'est ça??

Le chinois afficha un aire surpris puis acquiesça.

Koriko: rentre....

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la maison, sentant l'odeur parfumée de la cheminée. Koriko l'amena devant une porte.

Koriko: elle dort sûrement mais... répare tes erreurs Syaoran...

Le chinois observa silencieusement le vieil homme et sourit. Koriko lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et le laissa. Syaoran, quant à lui, frappa doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse ne parvint, il entreprit d' entrer dans la pièce, il vit tout de suite le lit, éclairé par une lampe mais Sakura n'était pas dedans. Il entendit alors la douche puis celle-ci cessa. Sakura apparut quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Elle lâcha la brosse qu'elle tenait dans les mains quand elle vit Syaoran.

Syaoran: re bonsoir.....

La jeune fille était complètement bouleversée par cette visite inattendue. De plus sa tenue vestimentaire ne faisait qu'accroître son sentiment de malaise.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le chinois s'attendait à cet accueil plutôt glacial mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il avança vers la japonaise qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant venir vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et chuchota au creux de son oreille en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Syaoran: tu me manques......

Sakura sentait son cœur s'emballer au contact du jeune homme mais elle ne montra rien. Elle se détacha de lui violemment et le fusilla du regard.

Sakura: alors je te manques depuis deux heures... mais quand il se passe 6 ans sans que l'on ne se voit alors là je ne te manque pas le moins du monde.......

Syaoran: tu me manques depuis toujours Sakura.... ces 6 années ont été un enfer sans ta présence à mes côtés.

La japonaise de bougeait plus et ne disait plus rien.

Syaoran: tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis parti.....? et bien je suis parti pour remplir mon rôle de leader c'est vrai... mais je suis aussi parti pour te fuir... ce qui est paradoxale avec le fait que j'étais fou amoureux de toi.... mais toi.... toi tu semblais si heureuse, tu te contentais de notre amitié.... j'avais mal de t'aimer, mal de savoir que tu ne me considérais qu'en ami....

Sakura ne disait strictement plus rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

Syaoran: Lorsque mon oncle m'a rappelé à mon devoir.... j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion de t'oublier.... de te laisser mener une vie heureuse sans venir la gâcher en t'avouant à quel point mes sentiments pour toi étaient forts. Mais je n'aurais jamais supporté de te dire au revoir..... je ne voulais pas te voir triste ou bien regretter ce choix....

Le silence se fit.

Syaoran: mais j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, ne pas vous avoir dit au revoir était une bêtise, je t'ai fais du mal sans m'en rendre compte alors que c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais faire........

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui releva doucement le menton, la jeune fille pleurais silencieusement.

Syaoran: Mais tu te rends compte Sakura...... 6 années ont passées et..... et je t'aime toujours autant......

Ses dernières paroles moururent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise tout en frissonnant de plaisir. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Le chinois se sépara alors d'elle, lui caressant tendrement la joue, un regard doux posé sur elle. La japonaise ne disait plus rien, se contentant d'apprécier les caresses du jeune homme et puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant fougueusement les faisant chavirer sur le lit (héhé!!!!).

Syaoran (littéralement écrasé sous Sakura): est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu me pardonnes....?

Sakura lui adressa un petit sourire et s'approcha de lui, frottant doucement son nez avec celui du chinois. Il ferma les yeux savourant ce moment.

Sakura( murmurant à l'oreille du chinois): Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais......?

Le jeune homme fut surpris par la question et se redressa légèrement.

Syaoran: tu m'aurais rejeté...... non?

Sakura le fixa dans les yeux malicieusement.

Sakura: jamais de la vie.....

Le leader fut surpris de la réponse mais ne put répondre que la japonaise l'embrassait amoureusement. Lorsqu'elle leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Syaoran s'empressa d'attraper la jeune fille et de renverser la situation en la bloquant sous lui.

Sakura: Hey!!

Syaoran (sérieux): dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai....

Sakura (inquiète): quoi?

Syaoran: tu m'aurais bien repoussé si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais...hein?

Sakura: je ne sais pas...... quand tu étais auprès de moi je ne me posais jamais la question, tu étais mon meilleur ami... et puis... quand tu es parti... je voulais que tu reviennes, j'étais malheureuse.... et j'ai compris que je t'aimais... tout simplement..

Le chinois soupira et poursuivit.

Syaoran: toutes ces années de gâchis.... je t'aurais tout avoué.... on aurait put éviter toute cette souffrance...

Sakura regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui passa les mains dans les cheveux.

Sakura: On n'y peut rien.... c'est comme ça...

Il la regarda dans les yeux et la dévisagea longuement.

Syaoran: tu es si belle........ comment ai-je pu te laisser....

Sakura sourit et se laissa faire lorsque le chinois l'embrassa à nouveau. Il allait se séparer d'elle une nouvelle fois quand la jeune fille le supplia du regard.

Sakura: fais moi l'amour.....

Syaoran écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la demande de la jeune femme. Il en avait terriblement envie certes... mais n'était-ce pas un peu précipité?

Syaoran: je ne veux en aucun cas t'y obliger.....

Sakura: tu ne m'y oblige pas, c'est une demande que je te fais.... je veux passer cette nuit à tes côtés, sentir le bonheur qui nous a échappé pendant tant d'années... je veux t'aimer, te sentir contre moi....

Ces mots furent les dernier que la jeune femme put prononcer puisque le chinois l'embrassait déjà faisant de leur nuit, des retrouvailles inoubliables.

Un premier rayon de soleil pénétrait dans la chambre, réchauffant le visage du chinois. Ce dernier se réveilla légèrement. Il entrouvrit un oeil, puis les deux yeux lorsqu'il se remémora la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il sourit tendrement en voyant Sakura endormit contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Pendant quelques minutes il la contempla, elle était vraiment magnifique.. il était fou d'elle il le savait. La japonaise ouvrit finalement les yeux, un sourire se dirigeant vers le leader.

Syaoran: Bien dormi mon cœur?

Sakura: la plus belle nuit de mon existence...

Elle l'observa un instant quand son regard se porta sur le haut du torse du jeune homme.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que...?

Syaoran: je t'aimais tellement que pour toujours je voulais te graver en moi... Eriol avait fait la même chose pour Tomoyo mais je ne sais pas si ils sont....

Sakura (souriant): Eriol et Tomoyo sont mariés... et Tomoyo attend une petite fille...

Syaoran(surpris): c'est vrai?

La japonaise acquiesça en rigolant légèrement.

Syaoran( n'en revenant toujours pas): et ben ça alors.... je savais qu'Eriol était fou d'elle mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle l'aimait aussi....

Sakura: et oui... comme quoi!

Il se sourirent tendrement.

Syaoran: Si on se levait?

Sakura acquiesça.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent alors et entrèrent dans la cuisine où Hoshira préparait le déjeuner à venir (TT désolé les filles si je la met tout le temps aux fourneaux mais je sais pas où la mettre autrement.lol. mais bon sachez tous que je suis contre le fait que ce soit les femmes qui doivent faire les taches domestiques!!!!) et où Koriko feuilletait son journal. Sakura les salua tout sourire tandis que Syaoran restait légèrement en retrait.

Koriko( ne levant pas le nez de son journal): je savais bien qu'elle finirais par faire revenir le véritable Syaoran....

Personne ne répondit et le vieil homme releva la tête pour fixer Syaoran en souriant.

Koriko: tu te souviens de ce jour..... tu avais 14 ans.... tu faisais tes études au Japon et tu es rentré en Chine pour les vacances.... tu es arrivé et tu es aussitôt venu me voir....et là... tu m'as tout simplement dit.... "Koriko je crois que je suis amoureux..... si tu savais! elle est tellement jolie, tellement gentille! elle s'appelle Sakura.."

Syaoran rougit violemment en se remémorant la scène tandis que Sakura affichait un petit sourire touché.

Koriko: Si tu voyais ta tête Syaoran!

Le vieil homme partit à rire et tout le monde suivit même Syaoran qui ne pouvait faire autrement. Finalement le chinois redevint sérieux et baissa le regard.

Syaoran: je tenais à m'excuser........ pour toute l'indifférence que je t'ai porté à toi et à Hoshira....pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai put vous dire et pour tout le mal que j'ai put vous faire....

Hoshira s'approcha du jeune leader et lui releva la tête doucement.

Hoshira: Comment pourrait-on en vouloir au garçon que nous considérons comme notre fils...... tu as agit par amour et rien que pour cela nous ne pouvons pas t'en vouloir.... tu souffrais nous le savions et nous avions mal de te voir ainsi.... j'espérais tant qu'arrive cette jeune fille qui faisait battre ton cœur... et... aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je savais que c'était elle lorsque j'ai vu Sakura.....

Syaoran adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Hoshira avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Syaoran: je vous aime tellement tout les deux.

Un mois plus tard.

Sakura et Syaoran étaient tout deux assis dans l'avion qui les menait au Japon. L'oncle de Syaoran n'avait émit aucune opposition aux liens qui unissaient à présent les deux jeunes gens. Il avait reconnu que Sakura était une jeune femme adorable, divinement belle et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Aussi, lorsque Marue était venue se plaindre auprès de lui, l'avait-il aussitôt renvoyé, lui répondant qu'il aurait du s'apercevoir bien plus tôt qu'elle ne valait pas grand chose.

Il atterrirent finalement à l'aéroport de Tomoéda. Amoureusement ils se sourirent et Sakura l'embrassa furtivement.

Syaoran: tu crois que ça va bien se passer?

Sakura (souriant): j'en suis persuadée!

A nouveau ils se sourirent.

Ils étaient à présent tous deux devant une immense maison. Sakura sonna tandis que Syaoran restait légèrement plus en retrait. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Tomoyo apparut.

Tomoyo: Sakura??!!!

Sakura: Bonjour Tomoyo!

La japonaise aux cheveux mauve enlaça tendrement sa meilleure amie avant d'afficher un air surpris.

Tomoyo: Sya... Syaoran.....?

Le chinois s'avança légèrement et afficha un léger sourire.

Syaoran: bonjour Tomoyo.....

La japonaise ne s'en remettait pas, non seulement il avait changer physiquement ( il est devenu irrésistible!!!!nda!!) mais elle n'en revenait pas non plus de le voir ici en chair et en os... elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui sauter dans les bras ou lui demander de partir.... Un silence eu lieu et Eriol apparut à son tour dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Eriol: Qui est-ce Tomo.....

Il s'arrêta net en apercevant l'homme qui accompagnait Sakura. Pendant ce temps Tomoyo regardait tristement la réaction de son mari.

Eriol (fronçant les sourcils): Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici?

Sakura voyant qu'Eriol n'était pas prêt à discuter sur les événements passés, prit les devant.

Sakura: Ne lui en veut pas Eriol..... il ne voulait pas nous faire du mal... il pensait juste à nous protéger, à ne pas nous faire de peine s'il nous avait fait des adieux.....

Eriol: ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il soit parti....

Syaoran: je devais remplir mon devoir de leader... j'avais des obligations... mais je m'en veux d'être parti comme ça... je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir... Eriol si je t'ai fais du mal je m'en excuse, tu restes depuis toujours mon meilleur ami...

Le japonais ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser le regard.

Sakura: je voulais aussi..... vous dire que... Syaoran et moi allons nous marier....

Eriol releva aussitôt la tête tandis que Tomoyo affichait un petit sourire émerveillé.

Tomoyo: c'est tout simplement formidable!!!!!!!!!!! on ne pouvait rêver de fin meilleure!!! (ce sera pa toujours comme ça ma ptite Tomoyo,hihihi, sakio se sent sadik c soir)

3 mois passèrent, Eriol et Tomoyo avaient finalement mis leur rancune de côté et étaient maintenant parents d'une ravissante petite fille. Quand à Sakura et Syaoran ils allaient se marier très prochainement.

Syaoran et Eriol discutaient sur la terrasse.

Syaoran: tu te souviens de ce jour..... sur un coup de tête on est entré chez ce tatoueur... on est ressorti tous les deux, heureux, moi, une fleur de cerisier sur le torse et toi une note de musique sur le bras, deux symboles qui représentaient les deux femmes de nos vies... deux femmes que nous aimions mais qui ne nous aimaient pas.

Eriol: je m'en souviens très bien oui.....

Syaoran: et tu vois aujourd'hui, elles nous aiment..... je n'attendais rien de plus de la vie..... je suis un homme comblé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avant de se taper amicalement sur l'épaule.

Le soleil se couchait. Sakura réfléchissait sur la terrasse lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Elle sourit sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière elle et soupira de bonheur.

Syaoran: je t'aime....

Sakura sourit à nouveau et se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Sakura: moi aussi...

Il y eut un silence que Sakura coupa rapidement.

Sakura: il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose Syaoran....

Syaoran (inquiet): je t'écoute...

Elle s'approcha de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras avant de murmurer quelques paroles.

Sakura: dans 8 mois tu seras papa.....

Le chinois écarquilla les yeux pendant que Sakura le regardait souriante.

Syaoran: tu..... nous... allons avoir un bébé?

La japonaise hocha vivement la tête. Pour seule réponse Syaoran l'embrassa passionnément avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa future femme. Cette dernière lui sourit et appuya sa tête contre le torse du leader.

Sakura: .... don't forget me...

Syaoran (surpris): Quoi??

Sakura: don't forget me Syaoran....

Syaoran: je n'ai pas l'intention de t'oublier...

Sakura: ce sont les mots que je me répétaient sans cesse lorsque tu es parti...... je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublies....

Syaoran: jamais je n'ai put t'oublier....... tu es ma vie, mon âme....et pour toujours je serais là parce que je t'aime et parce que je sais qu'à jamais mon coeur ne battra plus que pour toi....

FIN

tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! c'est fini!! j'espère que vous aimé ce petit one shot. En tout cas je dois dire que j'ai prit énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et que je suis plutôt contente du résultat. C'est mon cadeau de noël et du premier de l'an j'espère que ça vous aura plu comme cadeau.lol. Sinon je fais kan même une tite dédicace à ma sabi!!!! mon idole je t'adore gros comme ça et ton dernier one shot avec Yuki était superbe!!, suka, ma ptie webmatrice préférée, ma tite puce que j'adore koi!!, Tina mon deuxième coeur sur pattes que j'aime beaucoup également, et Kyara, une fille super!!! je n'oublie pas tous les autres lecteurs, je vous aime tous, et tous vos encouragements m'apportent beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer!!

Gros bisous

Sakio;)


End file.
